


the adventures of texts

by junhuixeveryone



Series: crossovers [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), ZE:A (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Multi, Non AU, Texting, i wrote this like months ago but posting the first chap now whoops, okay not really crack it's just weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone
Summary: it's not a good idea to have 22 hyper-active guys together on a groupchat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay just as a note I am a sucker for groupchats so whoops  
> also I wrote this like months ago so that is the reason of the stupid charactizing I swear it will be better in the future k

*9 people joined the chatroom*

super.dj: Hello!  
hyungshikkie: Hi everyone!  
cutieminu: How's it going?  
daddycoups: What happened?  
jisooschrist: there's 9 more people in the chat then there is supposed to be..  
cheonsa.jh: it's obvious, someone wanted to figure out how I do my hair so they hacked into the chatroom to ask!  
dontcallmeshort: no one cares about your hair  
junhuitheprince: Hello people who joined our chat?  
raphun: Hello~  
1010time: I'll decide if they are good enough to stay in our chat.  
1010time: What time is it?!  
princekwanghee: 10:10!  
1010time: YAY THEY KNOW ME I'M SO HAPPY APIJGJIJGLJHRJIG  
thug8: Um, I don't think that's something to celebrate.  
divaboo: Wouldn't they know everyone here if they hacked in?  
uraustralianboyy: We didn't hack in, Siwan please explain to them what happened  
dontbotherme: I'm practicing my scripts, read the username  
mrarrogant: Then why are you even on???  
dontbotherme: just in case you all go crazy, I'll stay to help so that Junyoung doesn't die because of you all. Kwanghee, you explain instead.  
princekwanghee: I was pressing random buttons and somehow I got access to this chat so yeah  
dontbotherme: ... I regret making you say it. He was bored and using the chat search option and found this chat, and you guys didn't lock it so he thought it was a great idea to get everyone to join it.  
dontbotherme: now please refer to my username  
moonleader: Like Siwan explained, Kwanghee somehow convinced us all to join since we've always thought you guys are a very talented group.  
divaboo: AJAKKLAJLDJLSJD THEY SAID WE'RE A TALENTED GROUP AND THEY HAVE KWANGHEE AND HE'S LIKE ONE OF THE POPULAR VARIETY-DOLS FRJOIREJIORJO  
1010time: weren't you the one who was getting angry at me earlier for the same thing Seungkwan?  
princekwanghee: Thank you so much for saying that Seungkwan~ Look Siwan, people actually look up to me and recognize me unlike with you!  
dontbotherme: what did I say about reading the username Kwanghee??  
junhuitheprince: I look up to you Siwan! It's nice to see that as an idol actor you got big success here!  
dontbotherme: Look Kwanghee, don't act like you're all high and mighty.  
princekwanghee: Whatever! I hate you, how can you stand up for Siwan right now! And how dare you have prince in your name, I am the only prince!  
junhuitheprince: that's mean...  
uraustralianboyy: Kwanghee, you know that the prince title in the group doesn't belong to you right now and to hyungshikkie instead?  
super.dj: you just got rekt!  
dontcallmeshort: How on earth could you just say that to Jun?? I feel angry now, that's just rude!  
junhuitheprince: Woozi, as much as I love you and all you kind of can't threaten elders who aren't even nearby to see your guitar.  
dontcallmeshort: did you just say you love me  
*dontcallmeshort left the chat*  
*maknaechan added dontcallmeshort to the chat*  
*dontcallmeshort left the chat*  
*maknaechan added dontcallmeshort to the chat*  
*dontcallmeshort left the chat*  
*maknaechan added dontcallmeshort to the chat*  
dontcallmeshort: stop it chan you're becoming as bad as jeonghan  
cheonsa.jh: I'm an angel therefore I'm perfect  
daddycoups: Yeah, you are so, so perfect Jeonghan  
cheonsa.jh: IK, I don't need to you repeat it  
jisooschrist: angel, you want to go somewhere?  
cheonsa.jh: Sure.  
*cheonsa.jh and jisooschrist logged off*  
daddycoups: what does that church boy have that I don't??  
gyuvisual: subtlety and charm??  
cutieminu: I think you’re as obvious as Kwanghee when it comes toC DFGEILJGRK;TRL;GH  
pulluponthewacks: What just happened?  
cutieminu: Kwanghee just came over when I was typing and slided his hand over the keyboard  
cutieminu: It's like he has a radar for anything involving WARESTRDYUUYIUIOP=\=]/89+  
hyungshikkie: shouldn't you stop messing up what Minwoo's saying?  
super.dj: Really Kwanghee? You're so obvious.  
thug8: He's obvious about what?  
moonleader: Obvious about his gtrwohJP"W r30ir'i2'[-3i-23o  
moonleader: Really? My key's cover just fell off because of how quickly you did that!  
princekwanghee: haha.. don't lie junyoung.. hahahahahaa  
princekwanghee: i'm going to go in the corner before uknowwho comes and sees bye  
beaniewoo: uknowwho? like uknow yunho?  
gyuvisual: i'm going to facepalm at that joke  
divaboo: you are aware that you just say that, not actually facepalm right??  
daddycoups: What's going on? We should maybe know who everyone is before we go into this?  
moonleader: Good idea. Let's start with the members of ZE:A, oldest to youngest.  
uraustralianboyy: Hello, I'm Kevin.  
princekwanghee: I'm the best prince (EVER) and the best variety-dol (EVER) Kwanghee!!!  
donkeykong: not trying to be rude, but that introduction makes Seungkwan's sound okay..  
divaboo: What are you saying! *My intro best quality! U intro worst quality!*  
(*(word)* is english) uraustralianboyy: *Please tell me that isn't his english after being taught right?*  
divaboo: *Why u ask, I best quality english. U english poor.*  
pulluponthewacks: *Stop Seungkwan, your english is horrible when it comes to quality.*  
uraustralianboyy: *You're fluent in english?*  
pulluponthewacks: *Yeah, I'm from the states. I'm guessing you're from Australia? lol. It's nice to know someone who's english is great other than Josh.*  
uraustralianboyy: *I get what you are saying, nobody's fluent in english other than me in my group so it feels like my english is starting to get rusty.*  
daddycoups: As much as I don't want to pull you guys away from your conversation, but shouldn't we finish the introductions?  
moonleader: Let's continue.  
princekwanghee: Hello?? Siwan it's your turn  
princekwanghee: introduce yourself quickly  
dontbotherme: it keeps ringing, can you stop it? at this rate, I'm not going to be able to practice right now.  
hyungshikkie: You should just join the rest of us anyways ! I have a script that I will look over too, just later, so why don't you do the same?  
princekwanghee: Yeah, pretty please Wannie?  
dontbotherme: ugh.. I’ll pause for a little bit.  
dontbotherme: I'm Siwan.  
raphun: what happened to happy introductions?  
moonleader: Hello, everyone! I'm ZE:A's leader, Junyoung.  
raphun: Hello, I'm Taehun!  
mrarrogant: I'm Heechul.  
cutieminu: I'm Minwoo!  
hyungshikkie: I’m Hyungshik! Nice to meet everyone!  
super.dj: I’m ZE:A’s maknae, Dongjun!  
daddycoups: Hello, I’m SEVENTEEN’s leader S.coups!  
daddycoups: the two who rudely left earlier are jeonghan and joshua.  
junhuitheprince: Hi, I’m Jun! (and no, I am not copying you kwanghee)  
1010time: What time is it?  
hyungshikkie: 10:10!  
1010time: I’m Hoshi! (thank u for the help there the members would have made it awkward and not reply)  
junhuitheprince: I would’ve done it Hoshi like do you not trust ur unit members  
1010time: I’m sorry for that Jun ;_; would a time to say our disappointments with each other and cuddle make up for it?  
junhuitheprince: yeah, should we do that at 10:10  
1010time: lol yeah  
beaniewoo: Hello, I’m Wonwoo.  
dontcallmeshort: I'm Woozi, and refer to the username.  
cutieminu: What's his height?  
junhuitheprince: 164cm  
cutieminu: wow.. that’s very... close to the ground.  
dontcallmeshort: really??? jun how do you even know my height ur weird  
gyuvisual: from experience you should run for ur life now unless u like getting hit by a guitar  
dontbotherme: why are you guys getting into a fight about that anyways, shouldn't you guys just read his username and respect his wishes? (and minu, it still counts to say it indirectly..)  
mrarrogant: You’re just saying that because you are also close to the ground  
dontbotherme: at least I don't wear 10 layers of insoles like Kwanghee  
princekwanghee: hey, don't drag me into this when u are the short one here! (well other than Woozi)  
dontcallmeshort: DIDNT I SAY TO READ THE USERNAME????  
junhuitheprince: JIHOON ANGER MANAGEMENT SQUAD ASSEMBLE  
1010time: SOONYOUNG CHECK  
daddycoups: SEUNGCHEOL CHECK  
junhuitheprince: JUNHUI CHECK  
junhuitheprince: IT’S TIME TO DEPART AND SAVE EVERYONE FROM JIHOON’S WRATH!  
1010time: YES!  
mrarrogant: XD lol that's actually kinda cute  
princekwanghee: already dtfyfuyfskusgkudgkihdligskigslihdoigs  
princekwanghee: srsly Heechul?  
mrarrogant: you did it to us earlier  
donkeykong: Well since they are all leaving now I’ll go. I’m DK or Seokmin! You can call me whatever you want!  
gyuvisual: I am the best visual of all time, Mingyu!  
mrarrogant: nope I am  
super.dj: you aren't even the visual of the group though…  
princekwanghee: the visual is like siwan or junyoung not you  
hyungshikkie: I’m sorry if this hurts but ^  
thug8: I’m The8! Let's not fight and get along, okay?  
raphun: aww, that's cute. that will be broken in a few seconds since the other members always fight, but I’ll make that a deal between you and me!  
thug8: ^_^  
divaboo: if ur all smiles then why is your name thug8  
thug8: it sounds cool doesn't it?  
pulluponthewacks: oh the innocence that chan never had..  
maknaechan: hey!! That makes it seem as if when I was a baby I was like that!!  
daddycoups: we have captured Jihoon!  
beaniewoo: that makes it sound as if he's a Pokemon  
1010time: lol wonwoo  
junhuitheprince: He’s being quarantined in the performance team room so he doesn't destroy the whole dorm while he's still mad. Right now he’s taking it out by scratching my arm but his nails aren't too sharp so it's okay.  
gyuvisual: why would you put him in quarantine in a room you're in?  
junhuitheprince: just to make sure he doesn't destroy the room  
thug8: but my bear’s in there.. I really wanted it…  
raphun: if I were there I would have got it for you but I’m nowhere close..  
thug8: it's nice of you to even have that thought! ^_^  
junhuitheprince: I would get it for you Hao but if I even open the door for long enough to give it to you Jihoon would wreck the dorm.  
thug8: it's okay, I understand !  
maknaechan: but my mj stuff..  
dontcallmeshort: I swear you guys are talking about me as if I’m not in the chatroom. This is even more annoying….  
pulluponthewacks: I just came back from the washroom, sorry for taking sometime  
pulluponthewacks: I’m Vernon!  
dontcallmeshort: really????? right when I’m talking???  
pulluponthewacks: sorry ..  
divaboo: Hansol, it was my turn?!  
pulluponthewacks: oops  
divaboo: OOPS! JUST OOPS?  
pulluponthewacks: Sorry?  
divaboo: hmph. you should feel lucky that the one and only diva boo accepts your apology.  
divaboo: ANYWAYS, I AM THE BEST MOST AMAZING DIVA IN THE WORLD, BOO SEUNGKWAN!!  
princekwanghee: wow.. how could you compare my intro to this?  
dontbotherme: yours is worse  
princekwanghee: No way! I feel insulted. How dare you Siwan?!  
dontbotherme: stop acting as if you can speak well  
princekwanghee: I’m not acting, you're acting!  
dontbotherme: well, I should be considering that I’m an actor.  
dontcallmeshort: #REKT (THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME SHORT!)  
junhuitheprince: You can stop victory dancing and almost flipping me over now Jihoon.  
donkeykong: how does someone get flipped over??  
cutieminu: idk, I can't really imagine it.  
maknaechan: And I’m 17’s maknae, Dino! (you can call me chan if you want to!)  
super.dj: Hi, other maknae! *gives an maknae highfive*  
maknaechan: *returns the maknae highfive and gives an maknae hug*  
super.dj: *maknae hugs back* finally someone who can relate to all of my hardships ;-;  
maknaechan: yeah, maknaes always have it the worst! I have to do this and that for the s, and Jeonghan always makes me say I’m his baby!  
super.dj: I know right? The s always make me do all the errands and it annoys me! Aren't the maknae’s supposed to get babied (well not in the way they treat you like a baby, that sucks because it's just making fun of the fact you’re younger!) and not do a lot of work? But instead shik and Minwoo always get treated like that… The maknae life is a truly hard one. ;-;  
maknaechan: ;-;  
daddycoups: if I’m being honest, being a leader’s harder  
daddycoups: I have to take care of 12 people, does that seem easy to you?  
divaboo: yes.  
daddycoups: when'd you even become part of this argument??  
divaboo: I’m helping Chan since I’m a member of the maknae line.  
daddycoups: ….  
daddycoups: for you guys you just have to move around and do stuff, but the leaders have to get tortured everyday with having to put up with you all and keep the group together  
moonleader: ^  
moonleader: It’s almost impossible when Kwanghee is one of the members.. He yells everywhere and it gives me a headache.. Out of everyone really only Siwan and Kevin are quiet and the other 6 always make a mess…  
princekwanghee: No no, that's not true  
dontbotherme: it's very true. you make me feel as if I'm going to become deaf.  
dontcallmeshort: #BURNT (KARMA FOR WHAT YOU SAID!)  
junhuitheprince: be careful Jihoon you are going to hit your head on the boards  
dontcallmeshort: SERIOUSLY!!!! YOU COULD’VE JUST SAID IT OUT LOUD INSTEAD  
junhuitheprince: sorry...  
gyuvisual: Jihoon needs Jisoo  
daddycoups: nobody needs your church boy right now  
gyuvisual: salty about him taking away Jeonghan I see  
junhuitheprince: do we have something that relieves head pain?  
dontcallmeshort: NO WE DONT SO INSTEAD YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL THE PAIN  
junhuitheprince: shoot Soonyoung open the door please  
1010time: nope, it's 10:10 and you didn't come to cuddle so this is revenge!  
junhuitheprince: really?? I was trying to save the dorms and this is what you do to me??  
1010time: you could've just got Seungcheol to go, unless he's too busy dreaming about his angel  
beaniewoo: Seungcheol's always dreaming about Jeonghan tho  
dontbotherme: does Woozi always get this mad?  
beaniewoo: sadly for us, yes.  
princekwanghee: JUST LIKE YOU SIWAN!  
dontbotherme: no, I get mad but I make sure to exert self control.  
dontcallmeshort: SO DO I NOT HAVE SELF CONTROL?????  
Junhuitheprince: please calm down jihoon I think my skin on my arm is going to rip off  
Dontcallmeshort: this is so annoying!!  
Junhuitheprince: after he calms down a bit more I need help with getting him into the vocal team’s room and letting him sleep  
1010time: Well, I’m not helping  
Junhuitheprince: Really Soonyoung??  
Junhuitheprince: Is anyone going to help?  
Beaniewoo: ……  
Daddycoups: ….. I’ve had enough annoyances for one day.  
hyungshikkie: Not trying to be rude but shouldn’t you go as the leader?  
Daddycoups: meh, junhui can handle this one  
Junhuitheprince: well, thanks for the help..  
Junhuitheprince: can someone at least get me a bandage??  
Mrarrogant: why would you need a bandage?  
Junhuitheprince: well, my arm’s bleeding and I don’t want blood to get over the place so I need a bandage  
dontcallmeshort: JUN I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! I WAS JUST ANNOYED AND I TOOK IT OUT ON YOU I’M SO SORRY  
Junhuitheprince: It’s fine. All that I need right now is for Soonyoung to open the door.  
1010time: k opening it don’t let the blood get on the floor or manager’s going to be mad  
Moonleader: is it always like this?  
Daddycoups: yeah, except the whole ‘jun’s arm is bleeding thing’ is a bit new but jihoon getting mad enough to do destructive things is somewhat common  
Moonleader: I feel bad for you.  
Daddycoups: I feel bad for myself a lot too… but right now I’m feeling worse for Jun since he always has to control Jihoon now instead of me nowadays but on the bright side that makes life a bit easier  
Moonleader: yeah, that makes sense  
Junhuitheprince: where are the bandages??  
Dontcallmeshort: I’ll get them for you  
Junhuitheprince: it’s okay. Just stay there, I’ll find it for myself.  
gyuvisual: it's too bad that jeonghan and jisoo aren't here, they would've grabbed those bandages and babied jun for the rest of the day  
super,dj: that just sounds worse to be honest..  
maknaechan: it is horrible to be babied by jeonghan, he should be happier they aren't here  
daddycoups: I think that's being a little biased don't you think? I mean it wouldn't be bad to be babied by jeonghan.  
maknaechan: it is, really!  
Gyuvisual: he's just saying that since he's so in love lol it's funny to see it when jeonghan obviously prefers jisoo  
daddycoups: why do you have to say it??  
moonleader: I get how it is to be so in love, it hurts so you guys shouldn't really make jokes out of it..  
princekwanghee: then how come you all make jokes like that??  
cutieminu: you are very different because you always joke about us and you legit almost did it to heechul and you are like always obvious and idk if seungcheol is so obvious all the time lol  
uraustralianboyy: I feel like you’re just really lucky that he’s really oblivious..  
dontbotherme: what's with the 300 notifications I've been getting from the chat?? I turned off my sounds and didn't look at the laptop for around 10 minutes and it's that much?  
1010time: I don't think that we’ve even sent 300 texts otherwise we are totally spamming  
beaniewoo: there's a response every second after someone sends something, you all are spamming a lot.  
gyuvisual: why do you call us you all?  
beaniewoo: because I'm not always typing like some people.  
divaboo: u were just looking at me weren't you wonwoo?? Have you seen the amount of texts I've sent? It's not a lot, so don't act as if I’m doing that!  
pulluponthewacks: that's worrying me seungkwan, why aren't you talking as much?  
divaboo: just because, don't worry  
thug8: you shouldn't lie! I keep seeing your fingers move around, and from what I can see they are clicking keys and that means you are typing right?  
raphun: yes, that is what you do while you type.  
divaboo: EXCUSE ME MINGHAO WHEN DID YOU BE ALLOWED TO COME AND LOOK AT MY FINGERS THESE ARE PRECIOUS FINGERS THEY NEED TO BE PROTECTED FROM STARES AND GET ALL THE DIVANESS POSSIBLE IN THEM!  
mrarrogant: how does that make any sense?  
pulluponthewacks: it doesn't. as his fellow 98-liner I apologize about all the crazy behaviour you will witness  
uraustralianboyy: *you don't need to apologize for that, we have Kwanghee. We can get used to things like that quickly lol*  
pulluponthewacks: *wow, you guys are lucky then.. almost half of the members still can't tolerate seungkwan.*  
uraustralianboyy: *what about you?*  
pulluponthewacks: *I’m his best friend so I've gotten used to it. He always sings randomly and when he does that it's really loud too, is Kwanghee like that?*  
uraustralianboyy: *yeah, he is. He just randomly sings sometimes (luckily for our ears not all the time) and it's so annoying. I just feel bad for Siwan, as Kwanghee’s best friend he has to go through all of that and Siwan doesn't really have great tolerance in that area to start with.*  
gyuvisual: oh my god jun you have to be more careful there are blood drops really close to the carpet and we don't want blood stained carpet  
junhuitheprince: don't worry, I just got the bandage on so nothing should drip out anymore and I’ll go clean that.  
dontcallmeshort: Jun, I can go do that for you.  
junhuitheprince: No, it’ll be okay.  
thug8: do you really not need help jun, I’ll help!  
junhuitheprince: I already am almost done in this area, you just stay there and if you want you can go fetch your bear from our room carefully, okay?  
Thug8: okay, thanks!  
mrarrogant: you know you seem to be really considerate junhui.  
maknaechan: he’s a considerate person who can be a greaseball if he wants to  
princekwanghee: just like you Heechul! well, except the fact you aren't that considerate. You definitely can be a greaseball at times.  
mrarrogant: I am not a greaseball!  
Super.dj: you definitely look like one though  
Mrarrogant: how do you look like a greaseball??  
Dontbotherme: by looking like you  
Mrarrogant: oh my god do you want to go siwan let’s fight okay turn on your location and fight me  
Dontbotherme: you know where I am, I’m not turning on my location, you go get a life instead.  
Mrarrogant: …. I GIVE UP  
Moonleader: It’s weirdly cute that Siwan thought it was literal.  
Princekwanghee: yeah, true.  
Thug8: why are we talking about weird things being cute?  
Donkeykong: I think you misread that Minghao, they said it was weirdly cute.  
Thug8: That makes more sense! Thank you ^-^  
Beaniewoo: I’m tired..  
Gyuvisual: Then let’s go sleep?  
Donkeykong: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Raphun: Okay, no please don’t..  
1010time: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Cutieminu: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
hyungshikkie:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Super.dj: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Daddycoups: Children, don’t influence them, look at what you did!  
Moonleader: Maknae line, weren’t you supposed to be innocent?  
Super.dj: what is innocence????  
Princekwanghee: isn’t it leaders fault he isn’t innocent? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Moonleader: No, we don’t talk about that anymore Kwanghee.  
*moonleader muted princekwanghee for 5 minutes*  
*moonleader turned off chat history*  
Daddycoups: if you’re going to do that, I have a great idea instead  
Daddycoups: oh yeah, first, good night everyone!  
*daddycoups archived the chat*


End file.
